1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating nuclear power reactor and more particularly to a floating nuclear power reactor wherein the containment structure of the reactor is self-cooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most nuclear power reactors, a primary electrically operated water pump supplies cooling water to the reactor. In many cases, a secondary or back-up water pump is provided in case the primary water pump becomes inoperative. However, should the electrical power source for the water pump or water pumps be disrupted such as in a tsunami, a typhoon or an earthquake, the water pumps are not able to pump cooling water to the reactor which may result in a dangerous meltdown. Further, in some situations, the pipes supplying cooling water to the reactor may fail due to natural causes or a terrorist attack.